


Enough

by Traviosita9124



Series: Smut Prompts [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Lab Sex, smut prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23322394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: Fitz was on minute 23 when she finally snapped.“Shut up.”“W-what?”“You heard me. Shut. Up.’” Jemma’s tone was clipped as she glared at him from her work bench. “You’ve been going on for twenty minutes, Fitz! Enough is-”“Make me.”
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: Smut Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681054
Comments: 11
Kudos: 68





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohfaiths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfaiths/gifts).



Jemma stared at the clock and did her best to remember to breathe. It was 12:30. Surely Fitz would run out of steam soon and want to break for lunch. She’d learned his patterns in the time since they’d been partnered: lunch no earlier than 11:30, no later than 1:00. He’d stop ranting. Eventually. 

The truth was that she’d lost the thread of what had set Fitz off in the first place. She thought perhaps it had been something the other pair assigned to their tiny first year lab had left equipment out of place. She’d been trying to block out his ranting, but with her own hunger growing it was getting more and more difficult. 

The issue wasn’t just his yammering. It was the fact that his already too-bright blue eyes positively blazed when he was feeling impassioned and his clenched jaw was making her want nothing more than to nuzzle against it in the hope of relaxing him. Yes, Jemma had learned that Fitz - who was already unfairly attractive for a SciTech cadet - only became more appealing when he had the bit between his teeth. She was working to keep her baser impulses under control, but Lord help her, she was struggling. 

Fitz was on minute 23 when she finally snapped. 

“Shut up.”

“W-what?”

“You heard me. Shut. Up.’” Jemma’s tone was clipped as she glared at him from her work bench. “You’ve been going on for twenty minutes, Fitz! Enough is-”

“Make me.”

Jemma paused at the start of her own ramble, eyes wide as she looked at him. Had he really just-?

“Excuse me?”

“Y’ heard me.” The smirk he tossed at her when he threw her words back at her made her heart beat double time. “Make me, Simmons.”

It was too much. The look in his eye, the way he’d braced his hands on his hips, confident that she wouldn’t have a retort, it all fed into his natural cockiness. She couldn’t let him get away with that. He’d gotten away with enough already. 

She took three quick steps across the lab, plowing into his front and sending him careening into his own workbench. Before she could overthink it, Jemma pressed up onto her toes and pressed her mouth to his. For one terrifying moment, Fitz went stiff against her, nearly causing her to panic. She was just about ready to pull back and apologize when she felt his arms band around her waist, effectively holding her in place. The feeling of his lips moving against hers eased the last of her concerns, allowing Jemma to relax. 

He was  _ good  _ at this. 

She was ashamed at how surprised she was. Surely she hadn’t thought she was the only one on campus who had noticed Fitz was attractive. Clearly. He’d obviously been practicing. She knew he’d been to the Boiler Room without her. That was fine. Everyone had. But why did that knowledge make her burn with jealousy now when it hadn’t matter much at all that morning?

“Jemma,” he murmured against her lips, making her shiver. “Jemma, we have t’ move.”

That caught her attention. She pulled back and leveled him with a quizzical look. 

“Rollins and Gentry will be back from lunch eventually. I’d rather not trigger a Section 17 meeting when they do return.”

She blew out a harsh breath and licked her lips, her eyes roving over the lab as she tried to find a solution. Stopping certainly wasn’t an option, and she wasn’t going to be dismissed for snogging her lab partner, either. Spotting the offices in back, an idea sprang to mind. 

“Come along.”

She grabbed Fitz’ hand and tugged him back to the closet-turned-office they’d been granted when they moved into the space. Jemma hadn’t thought much of it when they’d transitioned, but now she found that she was incredibly grateful for the locking door. Thankfully Fitz was a quick study and he eagerly crowded up behind her as she unlocked their office, spinning her around and pressing her against the particle board as soon as they crossed the threshold. 

“Simmons,” he panted, his mouth hovering just over hers, “what are we doin’?”

That gave her pause. She hadn’t been thinking much beyond the moment. He’d turned her on and she wanted him to scratch that itch. For once in her over-organized life, Jemma hadn’t been thinking much beyond that. 

“Whatever feels good,” she offered weakly only to feel her heart sink when she saw the light in his eyes dim ever so slightly. “Fitz,” she reached up to palm his cheek and force him to meet her eyes. “This doesn’t have to be a one-time thing. Not if we don’t want it to be.”

She looked up at him as she tried to will her heartbeat to slow back to something reasonable. God, how she wanted him to go along with it. Every nerve in her body was drawn tight, waiting for his response. 

“I don’t want it t’ be.” She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. “I know I don’t.”

“All right, then. Kiss me.” Before he could actually lower his mouth to hers, she stopped him with a hand on his chest. His warm, pleasantly solid chest. “And please, stop calling me Simmons. I think Jemma will do, don’t you?”

That actually got a smile out of him and she found that she was enchanted by the way his eyes crinkled ever so slightly at the corners. 

“All right… Jemma.”

She lost track of things after that, getting wrapped up in the desperate way Fitz kissed her. He positively stole her breath away and left her needing more. More of his touch, more of his kisses, just  _ more _ . Wanting to egg him on, she kissed her way over his jaw and down to his throat, nipping gently as she started to undo his tie. 

Fitz was a quick study. He started undoing the buttons on his shirt while she pulled his tie loose and moved on to pull her own blouse out of her trousers once he’d finished. It took longer than she would have expected given their history of working well together, but eventually they were both down to their underthings and breathing heavily. 

Her eyes raked over his body, giving him a shameless once-over as she hopped up onto her desk and pulled Fitz to stand between her knees. Aside from the rather impressive tent he was pitching in his shorts, he was nicely muscled. More than she’d expected. She carefully set her hands on his hips, just over the band of his boxers, and slowly slid her hands upward. He sucked in a deep breath and Jemma was gratified to see the way his stomach pulled in, highlighting the muscles he had. 

Jemma slipped her fingers beneath the elastic band and held there as she looked up to meet his eyes. 

“Can I take these off you?”

He nodded and Jemma slowly slipped the material over his hips and down his thighs, freeing his cock. She automatically wrapped her hand around him and gave him a loose pump, savoring the soft moan the slipped past his lips. 

“We have to be quiet. And quick. Just to be safe.” She added a twist to the top of her stroke and smirked when she saw Fitz’ eyes flutter shut. “Can we handle that?”

Another nod and a shuffling step forward between her knees. Jemma parted them further, and scooted toward the edge of the desk, taking the time to wrap her arms around his neck and draw him into another heated kiss. 

“Do, ah, do we need anythin’?”

The question was quiet but heavy and Jemma craned her neck up to kiss him once more in appreciation. It was nice to know that Fitz didn’t go entirely brain dead when presented with a pair of breasts. 

“Birth control. We’re covered.”

Apparently that was all he needed to hear. Fitz was back on her in a flash, working her mouth open with his tongue and making her shiver in anticipation. She felt her cunt grow slick as she imagined just what else his tongue might be able to do - how it’d feel against her folds, teasing her clit. And his  _ hands _ . She wanted to give his hands something more to do than just fondle her breasts. 

Jemma promised herself that they’d do just that as soon as they got back to their flat. 

Impatient to have him, she reached down between them to shove the already soaked gusset of her knickers to the side and pull Fitz closer, spreading her legs as wide as she could for him. Smart boy that he was, he took himself in hand and guided himself into her in one smooth stroke. 

She moaned as her body stretched around him, welcoming Fitz in. Jemma knew she wasn’t terribly experienced, but bloody hell if this wasn’t already better than every other time she’d tried this. Finding a rhythm that worked for them both with her perched on the edge of her desk took some work but they managed. Jemma braced herself on her hands and used the extra leverage to grind against him while Fitz - brilliant, innovative Fitz - got his hands to work on her tits. He pinched and rolled her nipples through the thin cotton material of her plain cotton bra, sending sparks of pleasure shooting down her spine and directly to her center. 

“Oh God, fuck,” she whispered, voice strained. “Fitz, please, keep doing that, just like-  _ Yes _ !”

Jemma brought a hand up to her mouth to muffle her moan as she came, her body clenching down on Fitz’ prick as wave after wave of pleasure broke over her. It didn’t stop there. He kept rutting against her, his hips snapping into hers until he finally came with an aborted shout. 

She wrapped her arms around him as they both regained control of their breathing, her hands stroking over his back while she peppered kisses all over his face. Fitz was quick to return her kisses, his lips stretched wide as he gave as good as he got. 

“We kind o’ blew it on the quiet thing, didn’t we?”

Jemma couldn’t help but snort at that, collapsing forward against his chest as she dissolved into giggles. 

“That we did. But,” she paused, listening for any movement outside the lab, “I think we’re in the clear. I can’t hear anything. Can you?”

He froze, still safely tucked between her thighs, and listened for a moment before shaking his head. 

“No, we’re good. Let’s get dressed.”

He stepped away from her and pulled up his boxers before he started sorting their clothes. He handed Jemma her pants and blouse before pulling on his trousers. She was aware of him watching her, could feel the doubt and anxiety practically rolling off him in waves. She tugged her blouse on but didn’t bother with the buttons just yet. Instead she planted herself in front of Fitz and started to do up his own buttons instead. 

“There,” she said as she finished with the last one and patted his chest. “You look right as rain.”

“Y’ mean not like I just shagged my best friend and lab partner in our office?”

She reached up to finger comb his curls back into place and smiled up at him. “Exactly. A little rumpled, but no worse for wear.” Jemma glanced down and started fixing her own shirt. “What about me? Anything look out of place?”

There was a long pause that caused her to look at Fitz in concern. She arched an eyebrow at him and waited, trusting that he’d know what she was waiting for him to do. 

“No. No, y’ look good, S-Jemma. Same as ever.”

There was a note of melancholy that struck her. She reached up to cup his cheek, forcing Fitz to meet her eye. 

“I like the way it sounds. I like the way you say my name,” she explained when she caught his look of confusion. “I want to keep hearing it. Here. At home.” Jemma shrugged, trying her best to be nonchalant. “Wherever you want to use it. I like when you call me Jemma.”

She watched as he visibly relaxed and felt her own tension leech away. Fitz understood her perfectly, just like always. 

“I like callin’ y’ Jemma, too. Maybe, ah, maybe I can call y’ Jemma over a meal one day. Like a date.”

Her grin widened at that and she stepped closer, already nodding her agreement. 

“No time like the present.” Jemma wound her fingers with Fitz’ and opened the door, peeking out to make sure the coast was clear before they came out. “Come on then. Buy me lunch. I want to have our first date.”


End file.
